


Nights Like This

by nevereatdirt



Series: NEDWrites Oneshots [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen him in over a month and now that finals are over, you're <i>going</i> to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Done on request!
> 
> Fun fact: GamTav is what got me into Homestuck. Even if you don't really like them that much. You have them to thank for me being here right now wow.

You're sitting in your room when you see him come online. You smile wide and click his name to send him a message.

 

_HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR! :o)_

_uHH, hEY THERE }:)_

_YoU aLl Up AnD rEaDy FoR mE tO bEcOmInG oVeR?_

_i THINK SO,,, bUT, uHH ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO SEE ME?_

_sHiT yEaH mOtHeRfUcKeR! i'M gOnNa Up AnD bE tHeRe SoOnEr ThAn Uh SoOnEr ThAn SoMe SlOw AsS sHiT tHaT's FoR sUrE, tAv-BrO!_

_wELL I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU }:o)_

_dAmN mAn YoU uP aNd GoT mY nOsE!_

_iS THAT NOT OKAY? }:(_

_nAw MaN iT's AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoOd_

_oKAY GOOD }:)_

 

You head out from your house on your bike. You'd take the unicycle, but today you feel like you wanna go for speed, not awesome.

The trip only takes you about ten minutes with how little traffic there is. After all, it's almost midnight on a Tuesday night. Who the motherfuck would be out here but you? You go through the first door and stand by the mailboxes. You hit the little button by his apartment number and the louder buzzer goes off to let you in. You open the door and mumble a quiet apology to the apartments you pass. Most of them are students like you with finals coming up to end the year.

You walk to your bro's apartment and knock on the door. It opens and you smile down at him as he lets you in. “Uh, hi Gamzee!”

“Hey you cute motherfucker!” You scoop him up in your arms princess-style and give him a kiss.

He lets out a startled gasp but he relaxes after a few seconds. He wraps his strong arms around your neck and takes the initiative to deepen the kiss himself. You love that so much about him. When he makes up his mind to do something, he _does it_.

You kick off your shoes and walk to his bedroom. This is the reason you came over isn't it? The two of you _do_ want to celebrate after all. You've both finished your finals early this semester and now all you want to do is be with each other. You haven't seen him in... Fuck you haven't seen him since midterms. At least not in person.

You've Skyped and talked over the phone. But you haven't been able to hold him. Or kiss him.

You haven't been able to lay with him like this, hands roaming his body and tracing every inch of skin that he can feel. He makes these sweet little noises when you kiss at his collar bones and move down his chest. You know that all of his skin is sensitive. Like somehow it's making up for not being able to feel or move his legs much.

You remember once he told you that it wasn't that he _couldn't_ entirely. Somewhere around his mid-thigh he lost most sensation, but with forearm crutches he could walk a little.

You've never seen him use them, though. He says that they're degrading and he'd rather walk on his own and, until his physical therapy is done, that's not going to be something that you'd see any time soon.

You look up at him, locking your deep blue eyes with his chocolatey brown. When you're kissing down his chest looking him in the eyes just _turns you on_.

But he pulls you back up to his your lips, muttering about how he'd missed you. He holds you in place. You love the tight grip he has on you. After years of physical therapy, he's taken to working on his arms too. It makes him look incredibly disproportionate, but you don't care. He's your bear of a man. When you lay next to him you realize that, if he could stand, he'd be taller than you. It's strange to realize since he seems so light.

But then the two of you have grown so much since you'd met as children. He used to be so _small_ and you used to be just a lanky little motherfucker.

You'd both filled out a little.

Or at least you'd filled out enough to carry him.

But you're pulled out of your train of thought when you feel him sucking roughly at your neck. You hiss some and let out a small groan.

He talks against your skin, tickling it with his breath as he does. “I've missed you so much.” He presses another kiss to your neck.

“You have, bro? Well I'd be sad if you didn't.” You sit up and lean over him, dangling your hair in his face. You press another kiss to his lips, smearing more of your gray paint against his lips. If he minds, he doesn't say anything. But he grabs your hips.

“Do you want to?”

“Hell yeah, motherfucker!” You settle yourself between his legs and start helping him get his shirt and loose pants off. You do the same to yourself and press a deep kiss to his lips, which he returns eagerly.

You run your hands down his chest and fumble to reach your hands into his boxers. He's already hard and leaking precum, so you start to work him there with one hand. You feel him tense in just the right way as you kiss down his neck and twist at his shaft. He reaches to his bedside table and grabs a bottle, practically throwing it at you.

It's lube. He really does want to tonight.

Still you raise an eyebrow at him and he makes a noise that goes straight to your cock.

You kiss down his chest and when you reach it, you take his tip in your mouth, running over his slit with your tongue. You've never been able to fit much of him in your mouth, but you always do your best. He's just too fucking _thick_ to take in more than a couple inches.

You keep your eyes locked on him as you suck lightly at him. What you can't fit into your mouth, you take in your hand, moving the same way that you had earlier. He fists his hands in your hair and holds tight. You love when he does that. That little bit of _pain_ just makes what you feel so much better.

You can feel him twitching in your mouth and his brow furrows. He's close. So close. He's panting and making these little, whimpering noises.

You move down as far as you can and suck hard, swiping your tongue up the underside, bobbing your head fast. He comes in your mouth with a long drawn out moan of your name. You love it when he comes with your name on his lips. You swallow and lick your lips, moving back up to lay next to him.

He narrows his eyes at you. “That's not very nice, Gamzee.” He's panting, obviously basking in his afterglow.

“Yeah, sorry, bro.” You press a light kiss against your lips. You've been together long enough now that neither of you care if the other tastes like semen.

“You should be.” He laughs as he pulls you back in for a deeper kiss. He hums in his throat. “I wanted to _feel_ you.” You pull back and he's pouting a little.

“Yeah, bro, I up and get that.” You laugh as you nuzzle against him. “But I'm motherfuckin' _tired_ , Tavros...”

“Why are you so tired?”

You laugh again. “I worked late today. Didn't get much sleep.” You yawn. “You mind if I just crash here?” You press even closer to him and kiss the side of his head where he's recently shaved his hair down.

“Uh, yeah, that's fine.” He laughs a little. “One condition, though?”

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow. I want to.”

You smile and press another deep kiss to his lips. “Your wish is my command, Tav-bro.”

He smiles at you and you melt a little. “Thanks.” He wraps his arms around you and closes his eyes. “Goodnight, Gamzee.”

“Night, Tav-bro.”

“Love you.”

You press a little kiss to his neck. “Love you too.”

In this moment you just can't help but feel that nights like this are the _best_.


End file.
